


Things Change

by matchst_ck



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matchst_ck/pseuds/matchst_ck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kakashi thinks about some things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Change

**Author's Note:**

> Short, sweet (hopefully) and perhaps not so cavity inducing.

You never intended to fall for anyone. Let alone a man.

*

You found his actions clumsy. The way you would stroll into the mission room four hours after the allotted time slot for you to hand in your report. He’d catch your gaze across the desk, pen grasped between his teeth as he attempted to admonish you with his eyes only to have it fail disastrously as your eyebrow arched at the ink marking his chin.

You tapped your mask, grubby, mission dirtied finger on your chin as he glared at your for your tardiness.

“You might want to sort that out Iruka-Sensei. It’s unbecoming,” is all you had to say to grant yourself a blush as you turned and left and he began scrubbing furiously at his chin.

It wasn’t until at least two months later as you saw him tapping Naruto’s nose at the Ramen stand that you realised **you** wanted to wipe the mark away for him.

*

You found his actions tedious. After weeks of admonishment for late reports and happening by each other on the way to the market or the Ramen stand, you found yourself dining at Iruka’s every Tuesday and Friday when you weren’t busy.

The suffix of sensei had long been dropped and it was as you were pondering when and how that occurred that you glanced up to find the young Chunnin laboriously stacking his graded papers. Alphabetically.

Leaning back on the sofa you waited out a silent half hour as you watched him walk himself through the same routine you assumed he did everyday even when you weren’t in attendance. Stack the students’ papers alphabetically. Scribble a smiley face on a random sheet of paper to make sure the marking pen was working correctly, head back into the kitchen to check all the appliances were switched off before making tea. And then the utterly absurd walk back to the living to fluff the same old ratty cushion.

It was all rather odd to you, a Jounin, former member of ANBU whose life had never revolved around routine, never revolved around having a set way of doing things. You were more a ‘fly-by-the-seat-of-your-pants’ kind of guy whose only routine consisted of getting up in the morning and brushing your teeth, and that didn’t always happen either.

You soon realised the routine Iruka had developed for himself put you at ease more than anything else in your haphazard life ever had. You slept well, on Iruka’s neatly arranged sofa bed, for the first time in years after the realisation hit you.

*

You found kissing a blessing. For all your sexual conquests, and there had been a few, mostly random women when away on longer missions, you had never actually taken the time to fully immerse yourself in the art of kissing. Iruka thankfully opened your eyes to what you had been missing out on.

The pretty Academy teacher loved to kiss. He whimpered and moaned each time you pressed your lips to his, no matter how soft the pressure. You found that you felt safe, cocooned and … **loved** within his arms as they wrapped around you like vines, tongues brushing against each other in differing ways.

The first time you kissed it had been pitch black and he had placed his fingers upon the rim of your mask, completely still, waiting patiently for permission or admonishment. You gave him the go-ahead after an awkward pause, realising that the night kept your face hidden. It wasn’t until days later, in the bright light of day that Iruka brought the subject up over breakfast.

“I’ve memorised your face with my hands so if you’re worried I’ll find you unattractive, there’s no need. You’re a beautiful man Kakashi.” The words were said with the utmost confidence yet Iruka couldn’t help the pink that tinged his cheeks and the way he kept his eyes on his plate.

You mulled over the idea all day and it wasn’t until sunset while you were absently reading Icha Icha that you came to a decision. You didn’t think Iruka would actually let out a sound akin to a squeak when you rubbed your bare cheek against his but it made you snuffle a laugh anyway.

You remember him turning, eyes wide as he took in your features and you couldn’t help but smile through the awkwardness as he tilted his head to the side as he looked, much like Pakkun did when he was a puppy. It was only a minute later that a bright smile broke out on Iruka’s face and he pounced.

“I told you. You’re stunning!”

*

You found making love to Iruka the first time was incredibly awkward, nothing like the way Icha Icha told it, but completely satisfying to the both of you. Awkwardness lay in the fact that you were doing this with another man, a man you cared about deeply, but a man none the less and neither of you had any background experience with the matter to deal with it in a better fashion.

After a rather awkward discussion about who should ‘top’ Iruka settled it in the simplest yet most gratifying manner.

“‘Kashi, I love you” and just like that he lay back on the bed, wearing nothing but a smile and come hither eyes, arms stretched out reaching for you. You found in that instant, that there was no-where else you wanted to be but those arms.

*

Love had crept upon you and you found yourself infinitely comfortable with the idea, realising you’d had the time to adjust to this new way of life. A new way of life that involved being with someone, beloved Iruka, who cared for you in a way that no-one had before. Your life now revolved around someone other than yourself and now, your thought process on missions didn’t just revolve around _coming back alive_ but now spread to involve _coming back alive and safe to Iruka._

So you found yourself easily spilling how you felt, a year and half later over the low table that lay in the apartment the both of you now shared.

“I love you Iruka”

The one person you’d come to love intimately in your life gently set his grading pen down on the desk and looked at you for a long while, face seemingly unreadable. You couldn’t help but realise that your palms were sweating slightly, this was the first time you had confessed to the man you loved and though you knew your love was returned you weren’t entirely sure how the whole situation was going to play out. You realise now, looking back on it that you needn’t have worried.

Iruka stood, heading over to the cabinet and taking something out. Coming back to the table he placed whatever he had in his hand on the table and slid it across to you. He looked up at you, smiling gently which made the grooved scar on his nose upturn before he spoke softly in the voice you loved.

“I’m really glad to hear that Kakashi”

Lifting his hand, you looked down to find two silver bands laying upon the table. Your mind distinctly recognised them as wedding bands, a subject you hadn’t exactly been lectured on at the Academy.

You never thought of yourself as the settling down type. It’s funny how things change.


End file.
